Life is a Dance, but I have two left feet
by detrametal
Summary: Chrome was always told her own dreams were so little, and she allowed herself to get dragged along by her mother's wishes. That's how she became a dancer. She was always told she wasn't their best. That's why she asked him why he wanted her. She was told only once she was somebody's favorite before her world changed. That's how she found him. And God life was good.
Well, this is my first step back into KHR in a long time and to be honest this actually started out as a very weird dream…lets not go into it. Suffice to say that's where the inspiration came from. This also took significantly longer than it should have, probably do to it being longer than I thought it would. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Her dancing was never the same after the accident. She never dreamed of being a dancer but it was her mother's dream and since her own were so _little_ , find love, get married, be a mother who never treated her children like her own mother, she allowed herself to be led off to class again and again.

At eighteen she still had the body of a fourteen year old, it was rather embarrassing but her dancing seemed to be progressing well when she was stuck by a car. Her legs were broken and several organs were ruptured. She was told she could make a full recovery but she would have to be careful for the rest of her life-a regimen of pills and caution.

Her mother never looked at her the same. What good was a ballerina who got worse at dancing? Instead she was pushed to marry someone with connections to the ballet and the company, the one her mother targeted was the orchestral director named Mukuro,

They met a few times and he took her on as a sister, but not being of older connections her mother couldn't go above his head and secure a marriage. Her mother was furious and barely spoke to Chrome, who now drove herself to her practices, a far cry from the six year old who was driven by her mother's butler nearly fifteen years ago.

Many years later she would regard this day as the beginning of the rest of her life. The choreographer, Lussuria clapped his hands and sauntered over to the dressing room "Okay, ladies! I know I didn't give you any heads up but we're off today! There's some stuff going on with the heads of the company and they even told us to wait so they could figure out the new show!" scoffing the man rubbed under his glasses, "Alright, go have fun!" he giggled, no doubt on his way to try to pick up a boyfriend for the night.

Mukuro was waiting for her when she came out of the dressing room "Hey Chrome!"

She smiled at him before walking over "Hi Mukuro, how are you?"

He smiled "I'm fine, I was wondering if you'd help me out a bit."

She tilted her head "Sure, what do you need?"

For once Mukuro's smile, which many considered scary, fell "I need someone to dance the fourth act from our last piece. I have the music set up but I want Tsunayoshi to see it."

The dancer blinked "Eh? Me? But don't you want Haru or somebody better to do it?"

He patted her head with his signature chuckle "Nope. I want you to do it."

She quickly changed before she stood on stage waiting for Mukuro to start playing, currently he sat on the edge of the stage "Who's Tsunayoshi?" she asked as she stretched.

His smile took on a decidedly soft form "He is a dear friend who helped me out a long time ago. We see each other every now and again and he told me he wanted to see where I worked so I decided to ask my favorite dancer to show him how good we are."

She blushed but he slid off and sat on the piano bench before smiling up at her and nodding, then looking to the box seat, somewhere she couldn't see because of the lights.

She always loved this song, it was a lot like her in the days after her accident, dark, hopeless, brooding and miserable. Then a small light seemed to shine through and after dragging herself from the abyss she could stand in the light and smile.

As the piece ended they were met by enthusiastic clapping and within moments the sole member of their audience raced down two flights of stairs before hitting the isle and sprinting down it and skidding to a stop right before he dove headfirst into the orchestral pit. "Mukuro! That was amazing!" the newcomer exclaimed before jumping down into the pit and pulling the musical director into a bear hug.

Getting her first look at her friend's guest she was a bit surprised, he had gigantic caramel eyes and impossibly fluffy hair in a shade of brown she thought could only exist in hallmark land. His black suit was immaculate, pressed and no doubt tailored, his tie matched with a small pin in the middle with some sort of symbol she couldn't see. Mukuro must have returned the greeting while she was studying the man because the next thing she heard was "And who might your breathtaking companion be?"

Bashfully she extended a hand "Chrome. H-how are you?"

He smiled and her face flushed "Awestruck, breathless, amazed! Miss Chrome that was beyond anything I've ever seen. Please allow me to take you and Mukuro to lunch in thanks for such an amazing show!"

Before she could even think about it she was nodding and she caught the mischievous glint in her friend's eye. Glancing at the clock and noticing that it wasn't even 10:30 she wondered what sort of place he had in mind. He offered a hand to her, which she was quick to accept, and helped her down before looking at his own watch "Perhaps you could show me around town, it's been a long time since I've been back in Namimori."

The trio was making their way backstage where Chrome darted into the dressing room but she could still hear them "I thought you were raised here." came Mukuro's reply.

"I was but after high school I went to Italy to study. I became head of the company after Grandpa retired and decided that there wasn't anything in Italy that I couldn't do here, after all, all of my friends and family are here!" he said joyfully. Sliding into her usual jeans and tee she felt a bit underdressed compared to Tsunayoshi but as she stepped out he smiled "You look beautiful."

Mukuro, deciding that he wanted a few minutes alone to rib her said "Why don't you look around for a minute while I take care of locking up?" nodding the young man in question darted off.

Chrome held up a hand "Do not start. Or I'll tell him about the time you glued yourself to the chair when my mom took us to dinner." she warned heavily.

Her friend held up his hands in surrender "Okay, okay. But what do you think?" the blush on her face was all the answer he needed "I think you'll like him the more you hang out with him."

Before Chrome could answer Tsunayoshi returned "I hope you don't mind I went a head and called the car."

Nodding the dancer slowly followed them outside to where a luxurious limo waited. Climbing in they quickly made their way around the small town pointing out the major changes that had occurred recently, a new mall, a small park and a few more roads that made no difference to anybody. It seemed like a normal thing but the quartet, including the driver rarely could stop laughing. In all honesty it was the most fun Chrome had ever had and she found herself scooting closer to Tsuna (as he insisted he be called). Mukuro sat on the seat facing them and his smile seemed to be getting bigger and bigger until they stopped for lunch.

The meal was had in a very small bistro that Tsuna mentioned his tutor turned advisor loved, the coffee was delicious and the meal amazing, mentally marking the spot their light conversation continued on until Mukuro said "I hate to run but I have an appointment I have to keep."

Tsuna grinned "You mean a date with your girlfriend!"

Mukuro, who was walking away tripped before turning back and glairing at the laughing duo. "Fine, ha ha, laugh it up." he said lightheartedly in parting.

Chrome smiled softly "Thank you Tsuna. This is the best day I've ever had."

Being on the end of such a sincere smile was bringing blood rushing to his face but his tort-training in public speaking allowed him to speak without stuttering "I've very much enjoyed your company…" he looked down for a moment "Could I ask if you'd like to…possibly stay until dinner?"

Beaming at him she said "I'd love to!"

Quickly running to tell the driver that he had the rest of the day off she managed to hear the man say "Alright boss. You take care okay? Don't hesitate to call!"

As Tsuna settled back down Chrome giggled "You seem well liked."

He shrugged "I try to let people know how much their doing means to me so I guess they like it that I don't overlook anyone."

She moved on "I heard you telling Mukuro you were moving back?"

Nodding he picked up his tea and sighed happily "Yeah, not that I'm not a big fan of Italy or anything but I think I'd rather be at home."

Chrome's face felt like plastic, her expression totally false "I wouldn't really know…" she said trailing off.

He nodded in understanding "I'm not a big fan of your mother."

She looked at him in shock "What?!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Your step-dad does business with me. He brought your mom along a few times and I…dislike her. I didn't realize you were her daughter until just now until you said that."

There was a distant silence for a small eternity before Tsuna stood up and held a hand out. Weighing everything she knew she shouldn't take his hand. But she did. Their meandering took them to a park a few blocks away. She looked at the sky then at her watch, they had been at the café for two hours and now they were walking, hand in hand she noticed, around the less well known shopping area of Bartone's Mall, a series of shops that were sheltered by a giant red fence that surrounded the entire area at a height of eight feet.

Tsuna didn't stop until they reached a small music shop "Do you want to go in?" he asked.

She nodded and waited for a moment as the hand she was holding tightened in response to his smile. It seemed that the weight that had hovered over them since they left the café was gone and they were back to the happy people who were now exploring the mall.

They went through dozens of shops before stopping for a cotton candy. The vendor laughed "No charge! It's been too long since I've seen a happy couple like this!"

Both of them blushed heavily and thanked in quietly before rushing off to see more of the area. Neither of them ended up with too many bags so they walked to the bus stop where they just managed to sneak past the rush hour. Chrome unconsciously took the lead and soon they were at the door to her apartment when she froze.

Tsuna looked around "Wow, this is a nice place…where are we?"

She giggled "My apartment…"

He held up his hand "I promise I won't do anything."

She nodded and opened the door. It was a small apartment, but by no means was it not comfortable, he went into the living room and sat on the cream colored couch as he looked out the large French doors, across the balcony, and into the city beyond "Wow…"

She giggled "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um if you have some tea I'd happily take it off your hands."

She giggled, a sound she hadn't really made until today "You seem to like tea. A lot."

He sighed deeply "In Italy they don't really do tea like this, they like their coffee, it's a wonder anyone ever sleeps!"

She giggled before moving to sit next to him with the two teas, for the first time she seemed to realize that she was alone with a very handsome man who was very interested in her. For some reason she wasn't afraid or even really nervous when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her and stared silently before he cupped her cheek.

The question was burning deep in his eyes as his thumb caressed her. She nodded and he slowly leaned in. The kiss, she decided, was like a fire-it started out slow and small but before she knew it she was laying on the couch and he hovered above her. Her hands roamed his body as he moaned quietly against her neck before kissing her viciously, he pulled back for a moment and she glanced at his lips, ruby red and sweeter than anything else she had ever had, before he could catch his breath she grabbed his tie and jerked him back down.

One arm was supporting him while the other sat on her hip, his thumb brushing the skin right above her waistband but her groans caused the hand to rise a bit higher and run across her toned stomach. She was amazingly soft and yet, she could be forceful, like when she flipped them over and pressed her mouth to his in a series of blistering kisses that seemed to set him ablaze. Every bit of him wanted her. She had him out of his jacket and tie and before his dress shirt and undershirt were flung somewhere and she kissed his neck and started sucking right below his jaw.

His hands were working her jeans down her body when his phone rang.

She jumped causing her knee to pop up and hit him in the stomach which caused him to instinctively curl which pushed his balance just enough that he fell off the couch and take her with him.

They looked at each other for a moment before laughing "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and tried to stand but he just pulled her into his lap and reached for his phone. Being as close as she was, cuddling into him, she could hear the conversation "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Tsuna sighed but the arm holding her to him started to rub up and down her back in circles "That's a pleasant greeting Reborn. I'm spending time with someone."

"You need to be at the restaurant by 8, bring your friend with you but I-"

"Reborn, I know. How long have you been my advisor?"

The voice on the other end lost it's irritation and seemed to pick up a hint of amusement "Five years. And your tutor for the six before that."

"You know I'll be there." was Tsuna's parting before he hung up and gave a sheepish smile to Chrome who was now running her hands across his torso "Sorry about that…this is the first time I've ever, um…" he gave up as his face turned bright red.

Chrome laughed before kissing him "Same here. So where do we need to go?"

Tsuna sighed "Some fancy restaurant Reborn decided he'd like to go to before we get the documents transferred for a headquarters here."

She smiled and nuzzled his chin from underneath like a kitten begging for attention. He kissed her nose before he wrapped both his arms around her small frame. She pressed a finger to her cheek "Um, I forgot to ask but…how old are you?"

He laughed "25."

She blinked "You don't look it."

He chuckled "I know. Now, if we're going to go together you need something…appropriate."

She stood and mischievously threw his clothes back in his face "Don't worry, I have just the thing. Now stay here while I get ready."

In the hour it took her to get ready he had turned on the tv and fell asleep. After getting dressed of course. What woke him from his nap was a hand gently touching his cheek "Wake up." she spoke in her quiet voice, one that he found himself more than happy to listen too.

His eyes opened and damn near popped out of his head. She was wearing a long purple dress that conformed to her body with purple heels and make up that brought out the natural color in both her eyes and her hair. He sat up and held out his arm in the classic gesture.

She covered her mouth to smother her giggle before threading her arm through his and allowing him to lead her down to the waiting car.

During the drive there was constant contact between them, something the driver couldn't help but notice, usually it was just holding hands and sitting close enough that their thighs touched. But being part of the company meant and a driver for Tsuna meant he knew how to keep his mouth shut when needed…granted he probably didn't _need_ to but he decided to.

As they pulled up to the restaurant Chrome recognized it as being the premiere eatery in the city and probably the entire area "W-what are we doing here?" she asked.

He smiled before kissing her cheek "I own a business, an international one," she nodded "Well, it's actually…Vongola." her eyes went huge and she seemed to go into shock.

He managed to pull her out and the duo made it through the door when Chrome snapped out of it by a voice she really didn't want to hear "What are _you_ doing here?"

She turned "Hello mother."

Her mother wasn't looking at her but the man holding her hand. Chrome's mother looked nothing like her daughter, bottle blond hair with brown eyes, she was just a touch overweight with wrinkles that should have been on a woman twice her age, she was dressed in too many jewels making her look something like a peacock.

"I'm going to have dinner." Tsuna replied.

Her mother, sensing she didn't have the upper hand on him hissed at her daughter "And shouldn't you be practicing?"

Before she could reply Tsuna smiled "Wouldn't it be a bit late for practice? And besides I gave her the day off."

Making a spectacle of herself the irate woman snarled loudly "And who are you to give her the day off?!"

He smiled sweetly "As the new owner of her company."

There was a sudden silence as both Chrome and her mother stared at him. The one who was very much pissed stormed off before the daughter looked at him "You bought the company?" she whispered not noticing how close they were.

She was nearly chest to chest with him and her hands rested at heart level. Not really noticing their surroundings he kissed her forehead "Actually they've asked us to become a Vongola company for several years and only recently did it come to my attention. That's partly why I showed up…and knowing Mukuro was happy there made me want to help them as much I could."

She smiled at him before a boy's voice cut through the crowd "Mister Vongola!" both of them looked up to see a boy with silver hair and a suit very similar to Tsuna's he was smiling happily as he waved.

"Ah Hayato!" Tsuna said causing the boy to beam and Chrome could almost see the puppy ears and tail wagging happily. The boss smiled at Chrome as the boy came to a stop in front of them "Chrome this is Hayato, he's our youngest intern at 15 but he's pretty much got a job with us."

Hayato blushed brilliantly and his smile really couldn't be bigger as he led them to a circular table. Chrome took the seat directly to his right before Tsuna addressed the table. He bowed to the left side of the table before the right "Ladies, gentleman. Thank you for coming tonight. I'm ecstatic to welcome you to the Vongola family. I look forward to seeing more of your productions." the group at the far end of the table lifted their glasses in toast. "Now, I'd like to see if this place lives up to it's reputation!" the table laughed and they settled into comfortable chatter.

Chrome leaned over "Um, I feel like I'm butting in."

He smiled "Of course not! Actually this is a good time to introduce you to some of the people who drive me insane on a daily basis" he whispered and she giggled. To his left was Reborn and then Hayato, followed by the four heads of the ballet company followed by Tsuna's mother which completed the circle.

It was a surprising, Nana, as she insisted she be called, was the total opposite of her own mother, Nana was the sweetest person she had ever met only matched by her son. Within seconds it was almost as if Chrome was her daughter.

Close to the end of the dinner Nana smiled brightly before leaning over "Now Chrome dear…"

The woman smiled at her "Yes Ms. Nana?"

"How many grandchildren can I be expecting?"

Chrome's brain took several moments to rewire before she set down her fork "Um, I don't think I can have children. Several years ago I was in a car crash…" Nana grabbed her hand before giving it a supporting squeeze. "And besides I don't know if Tsuna will keep me around."

Nana giggled before pointing at Tsuna, who was listening, and then to Reborn "From this on it's girl's only talk!" the target smiled and held up his hands in surrender before doing as she asked. Nana's natural smile disappeared and was replaced by a very serious woman "Chrome. Tsuna may have met you today but there are people who have known him for decades and haven't been this close to him. He's in love with you."

Glancing over her shoulder Chrome saw the man she was damn sure she was in love with talking heatedly with Reborn and Hayato over something, all of them laughing before he looked at her and his eyes brightened before he smiled at her. Even with knowing Nana was right behind her Chrome's heart started thumping harder and faster.

Before she could react he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her bosses smiled happily while Reborn and Hayato looked stunned while Nana giggled before she hid her smile behind her hand. Tsuna stood up "Well gentlemen, the hour grows late and I believe we are all happy to have reached an agreement. It will be a pleasure to see you again tomorrow and in the future." he bowed and Chrome mirrored his actions and followed him out.

And into the world and life beyond.

* * *

Reborn walked into the newly finished Japan HQ. Nodding at the walls he said to Hayato, Tsuna's new secretary…but commandeered by Reborn "Did they make sure to put the insulation on the inside walls as well?" this was his first time seeing the building at all and everything looked good.

The silver headed boy nodded "Yes sir. They also two back up generators as per your instructions."

Reborn opened his office door, his desk, which he had shipped over from Italy, bore a sticky note from Tsuna: _Last show of the season tonight at 8_.

Tossing one of the two tickets to the boy he said "Well, now we know where Tsuna is."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Chrome did not make an appearance on stage. Instead she simply watched from beside Tsuna. Reborn and Hayato as well as Nana and Iemitsu all looked very confused but enjoyed the show. Afterwards he insisted on taking them to dinner.

Dinner was splendid but it wasn't until Tsuna and Chrome stood that they realized this wasn't just their end of season celebration. The rings on their fingers glittered brightly before Tsuna looked at his dad and Reborn "You know how you guys are always telling me I need an heir?" Reborn nodded while Iemitsu looked confused "Well I have one." and he put a hand on his wife's stomach.

Who would have known the news would have caused not only Hayato and Iemitsu but Reborn to faint as well?

 _2796 FOREVER!_


End file.
